RC9GN one shots
by Rachel420
Summary: Just a sorta one shot with a friend on Deviantart. It's Rated T just for safety. No cussing, or adult themes. Just injures that include some death. WARNING! MAY GET CRAZY!
1. The gift of a friend

The Gift of a Friend

Inspired by: Matthew West's The motions and Demi Lovato's Gift of a friend

The finale bell of the day rang and the students of Norrisville poured out of the classrooms like an avalanche in to the hallways. In no time, almost everyone had already left and gone home. A teen with dark purplish hair, step out of a classroom with a slightly glum expression on his face. A boy with orange/ginger hair ran up to him. "Cunningham! There's a monster attacking out there!" he exclaimed.

A black and blue ninja was attempting to fight it but was losing. They were thrown into the wall of the school. "Ow..." she mumbled holding her head. "_Where is he?_" she thought to herself.

The other boy sighed. "Of course there is." he replied and walked down the hallway. The boy looked around and saw no one around besides them and ran to catch up. "Rachel's out there and she's losing!" he exclaimed.

Rachel was slammed into the wall again and she was hurting.

"...Aw man." the other blurted out and slip into a blind spot and put on a mask that suddenly wrapped black and red ribbons around his body, revealing a ninja suit. The ginger boy waited.

Rachel looked up at the supposed monster she was fighting and it smirked at her. It was her exact height and everything except no ninja suit and jet black hair with red eyes and fangs. It was her dark self. "Great..."Rachel mumbled before getting slammed into the wall at least three more times.

The ninja pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it down and appeared behind the dark Rachel. "Ninja headlock!" he snapped as he restrained her.

She tried to get free but couldn't. She made her hand glow with this dark black light and she put it over where the spiral on his ninja suit was and then the light disappeared as well as the spiral for a moment but then it returned but it was a bit darker than usual.

Rachel was clutching her head. Dark Rachel smirked and disappeared. The ninja stepped back. "What the juice?!" he exclaimed and then looked at Rachel. "You alright?" he asked her. "My head hurts really bad..." she replied getting up. "Sorry for being late." he said. Rachel smiled. "It's fine." she replied.

She was really sore from hitting the wall so much. The ginger boy, Howard walked up. The ninja seemed a little distracted, not really noticing Howard. Howard looked at him. "Hey ninja-" he said startling Randy. The spiral seemed to be getting darker slowly turning black.

Rachel wondered off. Randy whipped his head around to look at Howard. "What the- hey Howard." he replied. Howard looked at him. "Was something bothering you earlier?" he asked. Everyone had left and Rachel took her mask off. Randy was about respond but then stopped as a blank expression washed over his face for a second then he took off his mask. "Oh yeah there was..." he replied.

Howard looked at him. "Want to talk about it?" he asked. Rachel was laying down cause she hurt all over. Randy shrugged. "It's...nothing too serious." he replied. Rachel fell asleep. "Are you sure Cunningham?" Howard asked. Randy suddenly had an annoyed look on his face. "Look Howard, I said it was nothing!" he yelled.

Howard looked at him sort of surprised by his sudden change in attitude. "Fine, Cunningham! You don't have to snap at me!" He yelled back and stomped off. "Whatever!" Randy shot back and turned around and walked away. Rachel was asleep on a bench and Nomi appeared in front of Randy. "What was that about?!" he demanded.

Randy glared at Nomi. "What?!" he replied. Nomi glared at him. "What is wrong with your attitude?!" He demanded. Rachel woke up cause of the yelling. "My attitude is JUST fine, thanks!" Randy snapped back at Nomi. Nomi growled and disappeared. Rachel looked over. "Jeez, what's his problem?" Randy mumbled as he walked.

Rachel looked up at him. Randy headed home. Rachel followed him from a distance. Randy looked over his shoulder and saw Rachel following him and he started to walk faster. Rachel stopped and watched him. Randy continued to walk down the sidewalk and stormed into his house. Rachel was curious of what was wrong.

Randy walked into kitchen and sat down at the table. Rachel used a smoke bomb to appear in her room. She sat down and healed herself. Randy noticed something wasn't right with himself. Suddenly he got a headache, stopping him from exploiting the problem any further. Rachel laid in bed.

She hoped Randy was okay. Randy got up and went outside. Dark Rachel was nearby. Rachel fell asleep. Randy walked down the yard and sighed. Dark Rachel saw him and smirked. Randy looked back at his house and then over the fence. She started to walk towards the forest. Randy looked over and saw her but thought she was Rachel. "Hmm, what is she doing out there?" he whispered and went and followed her from a safe distance.

She continued to walk into the forest. She made sure he was following her. Randy followed her deeper into the forest. She finally led him so deep into the forest and hid. Randy stopped and looked around. "...Rachel...Rachel?!" he called out. She was sitting in the tree behind him and smiled. "Have fun trying to find your way out ninja." she said before disappearing. Randy turned around and saw nothing there but trees. "You gotta be kidding me." he mumbled.

Rachel walked down stairs to look for Randy. "Randy?" she called and there was no reply. Randy was trying to go back the same direction he came but he was just getting himself more lost. "Well this is wonk." he said to himself.

Dark Rachel was still watching. "Don't you wish you hadn't yelled at Howard and Nomi? I doubt Rachel would even come find you. You've somewhat lost all your friends. You thought you could do it alone, but it just makes it harder when you do. You thought you didn't need help, but isn't so hard to walk on your own?" she said hoping that the darkness she had used on him would make these words sting and burn.

Randy stopped and stiffened in his tracks; he clutched his hands into a fist then began to feel a tear steep out of his eye. "Lost and defenseless, you left the ninja mask at home. I could, no wait, WILL easily kill you. For no one cares for you anymore. No one wants you. You are nothing; Nomi can easily get a new ninja. You just happened to be chosen." she snarled at him. She kept throwing harmful insults at him till he finally fell to hands and knees.

Rachel was trying to find him. Randy had his eyes closed tightly and was trembling as he started to cry. She smirked. Rachel was running towards them. "You're useless and weak. You're no hero." she said. Randy sniffled and wiped some of the tears away from his face. "_Maybe she's right..._" he thought to himself. "No one would notice or even care if you suddenly disappeared." she said and Rachel ran into the forest still searching. "Join me and you won't be so invisible. Either join me or die." she said.

Randy felt something dark trying to block him from making the right decision and he stood up. "...W-where are you?!" he bellowed. She appeared in the tree. "I'm right here." she replied. Rachel was almost there. Randy stepped back and glared at her. "After all that you think I'm going to join you!?" he asked. "Sooner or later you will." she replied and tackled him and pinned him to a tree and held him there about to kill him. Rachel was in the trees. Randy looked at her with one eye closed and kicked her, hoping she would let go. She didn't care. She was going to either kill him or make him like her.

Rachel came out of nowhere and tackled her making her drop Randy on the ground. Randy groaned and looked up and saw Rachel fighting. "Leave him alone!" She exclaimed and continued to fight but lost and was beaten badly and was thrown to the ground beside Randy. "Rachel!" Randy exclaimed in shock and sat up looked at Rachel's dark self. She smirked. "I WILL MAKE SURE YOU HAVE NO MORE FRIENDS." She said aiming a fireball at Rachel who was out cold.

"No!" Randy cried out and shoved Rachel out of the way, trying to shelter her. Dark Rachel glared at him. "Move!" She demanded. Randy looked at her, his eyes were red from crying. "... No!" he shot back. Dark Rachel growled. Rachel slightly moaned and quickly pulled Randy down as dark Rachel almost burned him. "Whoa- Rachel, you alright?" Randy asked looking at her. She softly nodded. "Yeah." She replied.

Dark Rachel aimed at them. Randy glanced over seeing Dark Rachel aiming at them. "Brace yourself." he whispered to Rachel as he tried to carefully scooped her up and hid behind a tree. Rachel closed her eyes gripping him. Dark Rachel engulfed them in fire. Randy squinted his eyes and saw the flames surrounding them. Rachel held onto him tight. Dark Rachel smirked. "Join me and I'll spare you." she said. "Answer is NO!" Randy replied as he threw himself backwards through the flames, holding Rachel close.

Dark Rachel growled. She made the fire burn hotter and stronger. Rachel winced. "Aaah!" Randy exclaimed and stumbled to his knees. The fire was burning them alive. Rachel coughed cause of the smoke. Randy felt the heat overwhelming them and painfully dived through the fire again with Rachel and hit the ground running. Rachel winced in pain. Dark Rachel continued to throw fireballs at them. Randy had sweat dripping down his forehead as he ran forward, dodging behind trees. They were both burned badly.

Rachel was still coughing. Randy leaned against a tree and gasped for air. Dark Rachel used a spell to make them unable to get out of the forest. Randy was tired and sore and weakly looked at Rachel. Rachel looked up at him weakly as well. They were burned and covered in smoke. Randy sat down and gave a small cough. "I'm sorry..." Randy muttered. "Sorry for what?" Rachel asked softly. Randy sighed. "For going into the forest in the first place." he replied. "It's fine. I forgot my mask…" she replied. "...I did too." Randy said sadly.

Dark Rachel watched them. Randy looked up and could barely see the sky. "We got to get out of here." he whispered. Rachel nodded and looked around for an exit. Randy looked as well but still stayed close to Rachel. Rachel couldn't find an exit. The fires were getting closer. "...This is not good." Randy said and then looked at Rachel. Rachel looked at the fires and weakly got up. She took a step towards them. "Rachel, what are you doing?" Randy asked.

"I can go into ninja rage without my suit so maybe I can make an opening so you can get out." She replied. She walked closer and went into ninja rage and made a small opening but only one could slip through. "Randy! Quick, get through." She exclaimed. Randy slid through the gap she made and tumbled to the ground. She looked at him and quickly tossed something else through. "Randy, I can't get through there and it's closing! I can try to make it!" she said and attempted to jump through but dark Rachel grabbed her and made her fall into the fire. Rachel screamed.

"Rachel!" Randy cried out and tried to get her out. The fire kept him from reaching her and Rachel passed out and was burning. Randy flipped his hood over his head as he quickly stepped back and then forcefully went into the fire and pulled Rachel out, then fell to the ground in pain. Rachel wasn't breathing. Dark Rachel watched. Randy looked at Rachel and noticed. He then got back up and began to do CPR on her, doing chest compressions. Rachel still wasn't breathing and her heart had stopped. She had died.

Randy sat back and stared at her, tears begin to roll down his cheeks. "No...This can't be happening." he whispered. Dark Rachel smirked and appeared in a tree like the Cheshire cat. "It's your fault she's dead, I mean she came to find you and ended up dead." she said. Randy looked down then glared at her. "...Because of you." he hissed. She just smirked. "I suggest you run before I do the same to you." she said still in the tree.

The thing Rachel had thrown through had landed in his hoodie pocket. Randy didn't want to leave Rachel and put his hand in his hoodie pocket and pulled something out. It was her locket. Randy looked at it for a moment still sniffling then opened it up. It had a picture of Rachel and her family one on side and one the other a picture of him and her at the prom. Randy closed the locket and put it back. "...I can't believe this..." he sniveled.

Dark Rachel just smirked and left. Flare looked for Rachel and Randy. Randy sat there, devastated, hurt and weak. They were out of the forest and Flare had finally found them. "_Randy!_" She exclaimed as she flew over but as soon as she saw Rachel she stopped. "_Is she?_" She asked and Randy just slowly nodded, not even looking up.

"_If we can get her to a hospital then maybe she'll live._" She offered and Randy looked up at her. "It's worth a shot I guess but I don't have my ninja mask…" he replied sadly. Flare dropped his and Rachel's ninja masks on to the ground in front of him. "_You do now. Come on, we shouldn't waste time. I can sense she's not completely dead yet._" She told him. Randy nodded and carefully placed Rachel on the ground in front of him and slid the mask on.

The ninja suit wrapped around him and he picked up Rachel and threw a smoke bomb to the ground appearing at the hospital. "Please, take her. She got caught in the middle of one of my fights and there was fire so she got burned very badly." Randy begged in his ninja suit and they took Rachel to the emergency room.

Flare looked at Randy who just sighed and disappeared with a smoke bomb and took his mask off and entered again and waited. He had his hood on trying to hide his burns.

The doctors were trying to save Rachel but nothing they were trying was working until another doctor walked in and told the others to leave and called Randy to come in there with him. Randy approached the room and opened the door.

The doctor smiled softly at him as the door swung shut. "So your Nomi's newest student?" he asked and Randy was startled by this question. "Wh-What? Wh-who's Nomi?" he asked, trying to hide it. The doctor chuckled. "It's alright. I was the ninja once too." He replied. "May I see the mask?" he asked.

Randy wasn't sure if he should trust him. "Um…" he mumbled and the doctor smiled. "My name is Conner. Nomi and I were close friends." He explained and Randy found the Nomicon had appeared in his bag and he took it out and placed it on the ground and Nomi appeared. "Hello Conner. It's nice to see you again." He spoke, kindly.

Conner smiled as they hugged each other for a moment then Conner turned to Randy. "Please, if you want your friend to live then I need the mask." He spoke and Randy handed it to him. Conner slid it on and it wrapped around him and he started some of the healing spells he had learned over the years. Randy watched with hopeful eyes and Nomi tried to help the best he could.

Once they were done they backed up a bit and Conner took the mask off and handed it back to Randy. Randy slowly approached the bedside and held Rachel's hand. "Please Rachel, don't leave me… I need you." He whispered to her and squeezed her hand slightly and the loosened the grip.

They waited for any sign of life but about an hour passed and nothing had happened. Randy looked down sadly but his hand still holding her hand and thought he felt her hand move slightly and he looked up and he felt a slight squeeze on his hand with very little strength.

Randy smiled as Rachel gasped for breath and her eyes fluttering open. "R-Randy?" she asked and Randy carefully squeezed her hand. "Yes? I'm here." He replied. "You said you need me." She spoke quietly her voice was quite weak. "Yes. I do need you." He replied only to receive a smile from Rachel. "Well that's good, because I need you too." She replied smiling. "Because if there was only one thing I could ever have, I would have chosen the Gift of a Friend."


	2. Not sure what to call this

**Part one**

It had been about a week since the fire Randy and Rachel were caught in. Rachel and Randy were sitting on the couch playing Grave Puncher. Dark Rachel's eyes glistened in the now dark and stormy sky as lightning flashed. Randy looked over at the window and saw the stormy sky. "Hmm looks like a storm's coming." he said.

Rachel nodded and yawned. "Well it's late, you should get some rest." Randy said. Rachel nodded and went to sleep on the couch. Dark Rachel smirked and waited. Randy took off his ninja mask and went to his room and fell asleep. Dark Rachel came in and used magic on Randy then left.

The next day, Randy woke up and stretched. Everything in the room seemed much bigger. Rachel was still asleep. Randy slowly sat up and looked down at his hands. Rachel rolled over. Randy realized he had paws. "What the juice!" he bark and he tried to get out of his bed.

Rachel heard barking and got up. "Hmm?" she mumbled. Randy leaped off his bed and landed on a large bean bag that was near. Rachel looked around and then heard a thump coming from Randy's room. Randy shook his head and crawled off the bean bag and saw his reflection on the TV screen. "No honking way!" he exclaimed.

Rachel knocked on his door. "Randy? Are you okay?" she asked. Randy ran up to his door. "No! I'm not, I'm a dog!" he replied but it only came out as a howl. Rachel tilted her head a bit and opened the door to see a cocker spaniel standing there. Randy looked up at her and whimpered. Rachel smiled slightly and picked him up in her arms. "You're so cute!" she exclaimed. Randy didn't knew how to exactly respond. "Um ok..." he replied.

Rachel was petting and hugging him. "Rachel it's me Randy!" Randy said and looked at her. All she heard was barking and whining. Randy tried to nuzzle his way through her arms. Rachel saw that he wanted down so she placed him down. Randy quickly went and tried to put on his shirt, trying to tell her that he's not just a cocker spaniel. Rachel watched. Randy clumsy put it on but it was a little too big and trotted over to his shoulder bag and looked at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. She opened the shoulder bag. "Is there something in here that you want?" she asked. Randy shook his head No and grab his hoodie and looked at her. She looked at him with a slight smile. "Um..." She mumbled. "This is crazy but, Randy?" She asked. Randy's eyes brightened up and he nodded his head. She stared at him for a moment and couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "And why are you a dog?" she asked. She carefully picked him up and held him.

Randy whimpered and shrugged his shoulders. Rachel smiled softly. "We'll you look adorable." She said as she placed him on the couch beside her. "Ha, that's a plus." Randy said but knew she couldn't understand him. He looked up at her. Rachel smiled and petted him. "We need to find out how to talk to each other." she said. Randy's ears perked up and he nodded. Rachel smiled and grabbed his phone. "Try typing." she said. Randy tried to type but his paws were too big.

Rachel giggled a bit. "Well that's not working." she said. Randy looked down at his phone and sighed. Rachel looked around. "Computer?" she asked. Randy barked and jumped down and ran to the computer. She followed and sat beside the computer. Randy tried to type on the keyboard and managed to type up. "So not easy." it read. Rachel read it then looked at him. "What do you think we should do then?" she asked. Randy typed again. "Ask Flare...nomicon?" it read.

He looked up at her. Rachel nodded and helped him down from the chair and walked into her room. "Flare, can you give me and Randy a telepathic link?" she asked and Flare nodded and allowed them to talk to each other. "Yes, finally! Thanks Flare." Randy said happily. "Welcome." she replied. Rachel smiled. "Much better." she said. Randy looked up at Rachel, his tail wagging slightly. "Um so now what?" he asked. "We need to find out how this happened." she replied.

Randy nodded his head. Rachel smiled and thought about it. "Do you remember anything?" she asked. "Umm, only that I went to sleep as a normal teenager and woke up this morning as a dog." Randy replied. Rachel sighed. "How are we supposed to find out what happened?" she asked. Randy looked down. "I don't ha-wait." he said and began to sniff the air. Rachel tilted her head at him. "I smell something like you but different...you're dark self..." Randy said and looked at Rachel.

Rachel looked at him. Dark Rachel watched. "Great. She probably did this." Rachel said. "Probably." Randy replied. Dark Rachel watched. Rachel sighed and leaned back on the chair. "Now what?" she asked. "...I don't know." Randy replied and slightly sulked. Rachel sighed. Dark Rachel smirked and turned into a black cat and sat by the open window. Randy looked up and saw the cat and suddenly jumped up and charged towards the window.

Dark Rachel ran quickly. Rachel watched him run off. Randy climbed out of the window and ran after her, growling and barking. Rachel tried to run after him but couldn't keep up. A dog catcher showed up and saw randy chasing dark Rachel and she disappeared and he caught randy. "Going somewhere mutt?" he asked. Randy looked up at him in shook. "What, no way a dog catcher!" he yelped. Randy tried to get away from him. The dog catcher smirked and threw him into a cage in the vehicle. Rachel looked all over for him. He started to drive off. Randy looked around and barked. "I can't go to the dog pound." he cried out. The dog catcher drove off.

**(Oh no! Randy has been captured by a dog catcher!)**


	3. Part two of not sure what to call this

**Part two**

Randy slammed his shoulder against the cage and kept slamming against it. The door wouldn't budge. He kept driving. An hour or two had passed. Randy had fallen asleep. The car jerk to a stop and woke Randy up. They were at a gas station. Randy howled. A Cocker Russell sniffed the air. They smelled the sandwich in the dog catcher's car then heard randy and snuck over to him. "Looks like you're in a pinch, eh hot shot?" she asked with a playful smirk.

Randy looked at her. She smirked. "Need help?" she asked. "Yes, can you help me out?" Randy asked. "If you repay me by getting the sandwich up front and I'll split it with you." she replied. "Hmm, It's a deal." he answered. She easily picked the lock and got him out. The dog catcher was filling up the truck with gas. "Thanks." Randy said and quickly sneaked up to the sandwich and took it and started to run. "Hey! Get back here with my sandwich!" The Cocker Russell ran beside him.

Randy made sure the dog catcher did not see them and put down the sandwich. "I was only trying to far away from that dog catcher." he replied. The Cocker Russell smirked at him. "Good job. I'm Caramel." she said as she spilt the sandwich and ate her half. "I'm Randy." he said and ate the other half. Caramel looked around and saw the dog catcher coming. "Quick! This way!" She said and took off running.

Randy ran and caught up with her. The dog catcher chased them till they got to a dark ally. Randy looked around. "Um where are we?" he asked. "A dark ally." she replied. "I mean what town?" Randy asked. "New York." she replied. Randy stopped running. "What?!" he exclaimed. Caramel nodded. "Yep New York." she said. "Great just great, now how I'm supposed to get back home?" he grumbled. "Where you from?" Caramel asked sweetly. Randy looked at her. "Norrisville..." he replied.

Caramel thought for a moment. "If you had a car it would be a few hours but since you don't, it will take a few days." she said. Randy sighed. "Yeah, well guess I'm going to have to walk." "I'm coming with you." Caramel said. "Ok, I could use a guide." Randy said with a smile. Caramel smiled. "We can leave in the morning. It's getting late." she said. Randy nodded. "Alright." he replied. It started to storm. Caramel found empty cardboard boxes and made little shelters with them.

Randy went inside and snuggled to the one side. Caramel smiled at him and dragged something that was like a blanket in there for him too. She went and curled up in her box. "Good night." Randy said. "Night." Caramel replied and went to sleep. Randy went to sleep as well. The dog catcher continued to look. Once it was morning it was misty and foggy outside. Caramel awoke with a stretch. Randy woke up and stood up on all fours. "...Still a dog." he said with a sigh.

Caramel walked over. "Ready to go?" she asked. "Ready." He replied. She ran off and stopped by the busy streets and waited for him. Randy ran up to her. She looked at him. "Alright, if we wanna get you back home then you need to learn a few things." she said then jumped onto the back of a truck that was at a stop light. "Come on! Quickly!" she called. Randy quickly jumped onto the truck. Caramel smiled. The dog Cather looked for them. Bash's cousins were driving the truck. "So how do you know this truck is going to Norrisville?" Randy asked.

Caramel looked at him. "The license plate and I overheard the people." "Oh." Randy said and looked over at the diver. He looked similar to bash. Randy suddenly ducked down. "What the juice?" he said. Caramel looked at him. "Hm?" she asked. "It's the diver, I seen him before." Randy said and looked up at her. Caramel looked at him. "And?" she asked. "And I think he's related to my arch enemy's step son." he replied. Caramel sighed. "He's taking you home is he not?" she asked. "Yes...in a way." Randy replied. "Then relax till we get there." she said. Randy slightly looked up at the sky and then nodded. Caramel smiled. They were almost to Norrisville.

Randy sat up and saw the city. "Yes were almost there." he said smiling. Caramel smiled. "Once we are there what do we do?" she asked and they pulled into Mcfist's. Randy's eyes widened as they stop at Mcfist. "We get out of here. Come on!" he said. Bash's cousin saw him and picked him up as well as Caramel. Randy looked up at him and tried to get away from him. "Bash is going to love this!" He said and brought them inside. Randy looked at Caramel. "This is not good." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He took them inside to find Bash. "Bash is a bully and not the nicest person in the world." he replied. Caramel tried to find a way out. Randy barked and started to pull himself free. His grip tightened on both of them and Viceroy walked up and he handed them to Viceroy. "You take them. Careful they are handfuls." he said. Randy looked up at Viceroy and whimpered.

Viceroy took them to the lab and put them in cages. Caramel couldn't get out. Randy tried to get but he couldn't get it out. Viceroy was working on stuff in the lab. He was thinking about experimenting on them. "This is the not what I had in mind." Randy said and hit the cage. Caramel looked up at him. "I take he's a scientist so he probably has cages that we cannot get out of." she said. Viceroy wasn't paying attention to them at the moment. "Can't blame me for trying..." Randy said.

Viceroy walked over to Randy's cage and opened it and picked him up. Randy's heart started pounding with fright, wondering what Viceroy was up to. Viceroy set him down on the table and put a collar and leash on him so he couldn't run off. Viceroy was now searching through tools. He threw a hammer, screwdriver, a knife and a banana. He found his drill and set it on the table along with the banana, knife and screwdriver. Caramel watched. She was worried for Randy.

"Please, please use the banana." Randy mumbled and backed away. It was as if Viceroy actually understood him and picked up the banana and before Randy could tell what hit him there was a sleep dart in his shoulder. Caramel whined. Viceroy also had metal on the table. "What?!" Randy yelped and tried to get the dart out. Viceroy waited for him to pass out. Caramel was now barking and snapping at Viceroy for hurting Randy. Randy felt his legs give out and he fell down on to the table and soon lost consciousness.

**(No! Randy!)**


End file.
